


[索香]Sex Magic(山治场合上)

by Abner8059



Series: Sex Magic [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 调教员山治着手调教一个身材样貌都很棒的男人，没想到男人突然恢复了力量。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sex Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588036
Kudos: 11





	[索香]Sex Magic(山治场合上)

**Author's Note:**

> 索香AU小破车短篇，分索隆场合和山治场合。涉及调教性关系，捆绑，道具等等。  
> 因为属于架空同人，角色不可避免OOC，介意的请不要再看下去。
> 
> 角色设定为杀手索隆X调教俱乐部王牌山治。

黑足·山治靠在沙发扶手上，仔细地打量着这个被送过来的绿发男人。他上身只穿着一件黑色的紧身T恤，肩膀和手臂的肌肉有着极为流畅的形状，即使不处在充血状态下也十分显眼。胸腹同样有着形态优美的肌肉，胸肌饱满地撑起紧身T恤，腹肌在布料后隐约看得出轮廓。双腿放松自然的微微打开，大腿的肌肉也呈现出紧实精壮的线条。

他的脸部因为被蒙着眼而看不到全貌，但是下颌骨的皮肤收的很紧，脸型周正气质硬朗，并且有着蜂蜜一样的肤色。山治暗自欣赏，这身材比例算是他见过的佼佼者。

唯一有点怪异的是那一头草绿色的寸发，跟这个人浑身的气质格格不入。

绿藻成精吗。山治莫名觉得好笑。

他瞟了瞟他精心挑选的那些道具，一边放下手中并没有点燃的香烟，朝绿发男人走了过去。他看到男人浑身一紧，显然是对自己有着很深的戒备。

这些都是预料之中的事，除了一件山治没预料到，就是男人突然勾起的嘴角。

山治心里隐约有点不舒服，但更多的是一种强烈的好奇，在这里见了太多人，他早已失去对陌生人的探究欲望。他已经很久没有感受到这种对一个人产生好奇的感觉了。

"好奇怪，你居然还笑得出来？"

"很奇怪吗。"男人不动如山的回敬，让山治觉得笑得出来似乎也不是多么奇怪的一件事。

最令山治惊讶的地方是，此人仿佛并不知道他的处境，而是把这里当成了什么非法组织一样，不仅提到"杀人""酷刑"一类词汇，还对山治的身份一无所知。这可是个稀罕现象，要知道山治作为会所的王牌调教员，大部分客户都是非富即贵冲着他的好手艺和名气而来的。

对于这个不知身份的男人，山治一时觉得不知道该如何下手，为了不辱没王牌的名声，只好一边用语言试探，一边通过男人的一些细小的习惯，试图找到一个切入点。

幸运的是，山治很快就发现了——这个男人对情事并不熟悉，不知道是思想过于保守还是天生性冷淡，或者是个纯情愣头青？

不管是什么，这些在自己这里马上就会不存在了。

于是山治抓起男人的下巴，手指碰了下被绿发男人在左耳戴成整齐一排的三只金耳坠："那么，就让你也享受一下酷刑的滋味吧。"

...... ......

越是卖力挑逗，山治越发惊讶于男人的自制力。他给男人注射的针剂，不仅有松弛肌肉安抚精神的作用，也带有一些助兴的效果，一方面提升皮肤的敏感程度，一方面也微微加速血液循环。即使是在这样的情形和山治高超的技巧之下，男人依旧没有失完全失去理智，甚至憋到整个脸部通红，满是细密的汗珠，也并没有屈服在快感之中。

这种情况令一向以自己王牌的技巧为傲的山治有些恼怒，同时还有点泄气。

对这样一个在山治看来可以算是80分以上的男人，山治已经给予了很大的耐心，也有在尽量去照顾对方的感受，谁知他实在不识趣，敬酒不吃想吃罚酒。

山治决心改变策略，他得给这个人一点颜色看看，让他再不能这样得意下去，让他彻底丢掉尊严在情欲里沦陷。

山治扯掉了对方的蒙眼和蒙嘴的布条，满意地看着对方在看清山治模样的一瞬间露出的呆愣表情。

山治不喜欢像别的调教员那样故意凹人设，穿着全套皮质衣裤用力扮演驯兽师。他更爱穿质地柔软剪裁舒适大方的品牌私服，这使他温和近人的气质得以散发，能够有效降低客户的戒心。

山治得意中带着点刚才的恼怒，心中浮起一计，拿出项圈给男人戴上，又踹翻椅子，令男人像动物一般四肢着地，果然激怒了对方。

他满意的看着男人眼里升起的怒气和羞耻，听到对方破口而出的骂语，这才缓缓伸手取来刀片割断绳子。男人还是趴在原地，更狼狈的是男人的裤子还堪堪挂在膝盖上。托针剂的福，男人会因为肌肉松弛麻痹而在接下来数小时内都无法使出超过平时1/3的力量。

山治拽着项圈把男人拖到跟前跪好，低头凑过去舔舐起男人的左耳。金耳坠在一片碰撞声里左右摇晃，映着男人通红的耳垂颇为色情。

当山治开始含着耳坠吸吮男人的耳垂时，他听到男人的喘息瞬间变得格外急促。山治继续唇舌的挑逗，左手深入布料下从男人的鲨鱼线一路向上抚摸，最终停留在男人右胸胸口的凸起上。在手指持续不断的刺激下，那里变得硬而挺立。

在对另一边重复同样的动作后，山治将男人推倒在地，跨坐了上去。

他可以感觉到男人不着寸缕的下体火热坚挺地顶住了自己的腿根，男人眼神凶狠却涣散，通红的皮肤，鼓起的青筋和狰狞的表情看起来有几分凶恶丑陋。

对于这样的场景，山治心情格外舒畅。他伸手到身后去爱抚对方欲求不满的器官，感受到男人浑身微小的一阵抽动，得意地咧开嘴角。

情况突变的时候山治完全没有准备。嘴角的笑意还未收起就尴尬地凝固在原处，转眼间已被掀翻在地，两人的方位已经彻底逆转。

绿发男人一瞬间爆发出极大的力量，让山治的后背狠狠撞在地上，肩膀传来的剧痛一下子淹没了五感，等到疼痛开始散去，山治缓过神来却已经被男人掐住脖子无法呼吸。

山治用双手试图掰开对方的手指，但男人的手却似铁爪一样纹丝不动，在挣扎中山治渐渐缺氧窒息，即将失去意识的时候，他震惊地看到对方眼里居然是真实的杀意。

直到被松开后剧烈咳嗽了好久，山治才完全恢复意识。四肢因为在方才出于求生本能剧烈反抗消耗了过多的能量而产生了无法抑制的脱力感。

山治还在为男人如何能如此快速地摆脱药剂效果感到不可置信时，突然看到男人取来同样的药剂注射器，心底徒然升起一股恐惧。

男人不由分说按住他注射了针剂，又拖来整箱山治熟悉无比的道具，残忍地冷笑起来，"酷刑是吧，你会把这些东西一个一个的，全部都尝试一遍。哦对了，"男人突然停顿了一下，扯下颈部的项圈给山治戴上。

"这个东西，是时候还给你了。"

...... ......  
TBC


End file.
